He Left To Keep Me Safe Clalec Book One
by ShadowHunterFan2
Summary: "Alec! Please just let me go." I pleaded to Alec. There was no way I was gonna let Alec go with Valentine. Alec waked up to me and grabbed my hand looking into my eyes. "Alec, please let me go with Valentine instead of you." "I can't let you do that, Clary. I want you to be safe."


Chapter 0 - Prologue

"Alec! Please, just let me go." I pleaded there was no way that I was gonna let Alec go with Valentine. Alec walked up to me and grabbed my hand looking into my eye's. "Alec, please let me go with Valentine instead of you."

"I can't let you do that, Clary. I want you to be safe. Here with Izzy, your brother Simon, your mom, and Luke. I'd rather die then have you hurt. I'm going with Valentine and your gonna stay here where it's safe." Alec explains and I let tears slip down my cheek. He brings me into a hug and I cry on his chest. "I love you, Clary Fray." And with that he disappears with Valentine.

"No!" I sob and fall to the floor. Simon and Izzy run over to me, Izzy sits with me hugging me from the side and told Simon to get the van.

"Clary, it's gonna be okay. Alec did this only to keep you safe because he loves you." Izzy explains while I cry on her shoulder. I know that's why he did it but he's gonna get hurt or worse.

"I know. But, what if Valentine hurts him? What if Valentine kills him?" I ask drying my eyes getting up with Izzy heading outside to the van "Iz, I can't... I just can't lose him."

"I know. I don't wanna lose him either. Let's just go back to the institute and get some rest, okay?" Isabelle asks getting me in the van.

"Okay." I reply and shut the door putting on my seat belt. Izzy gets in the front and Simon drives us to the institute. "Goodnight, guys." I say and walk to my room. I close my door and lock it. I change into my pajamas and lay down on my bed looking up at the ceiling. I turn to my side drifting to sleep, thinking of Alec.

Let's start from the beginning and understand what happened to make this event happen...

"Izzy, let's go!" Alec shouts to his sister Isabelle but we call her Izzy.

"I'm coming just hold on!" Izzy shouts back and walks down the stairs. She's wearing a red dress. Alec is wearing a black tuxedo. Jace as well. And I'm in a black dress. If your wondering why we're all dressed up it's because we're going to a party at Magnus' house tonight. "Alright, let's go." Izzy says and we head to the car. We arrive at the party and are greeted by Magnus. He looks at Alec for a brief moment before looking at us.

Weird. I think. I wander what's going on with them. I mean the last time we saw them together they were happy. Just thinking about it makes my stomach turn. Did I just -- no, I don't like him. At least I think I don't. "Please, come in." Magnus moves aside letting us in. We head over to the bar and sit down ordering drinks. Except Jace, he walked off some where.

"Alec, what's been going on with you and Magnus lately?" Izzy asks Alec taking a sip of her drink.

"Uhm... He found out that I'm interested in someone else." He glances at me for a fast second when he says that.

Does he mean me? No, that's not possible. He can't stand me. Sure we're friends but sometimes he can't stand me. "Oh, is this person a guy or a girl?" Izzy asks becoming nosey. Alec shifts uncomfortably and clears his throat.

"Um... this person is a... a um..." He stutters.

"Come on, big brother. Tell us already!" Izzy demands with a hint of playful in her tone. "We won't judge." Izzy tells Alec and he takes a deep breathe.

"A girl." He mumers and glances at me but I act like I didn't notice.

"Well, good for you. Glad to see your taking an interest in girls." Izzy smiles and takes another sip of her drink. Alec gives a side little smile and walks off into the crowd and I sit down on the bar stool, so does Izzy. She looks over at me with a smirk on her lips.

"What?" I ask.

"I saw Alec look at you." She laughs with a huge grin on her face. I feel my face heat up and I look away "Clary, he means you. Go talk to him." Izzy exclaims.

"Izzy, he doesn't mean me. Just because he looked at doesn't mean he likes me." I sigh taking a sip of my water.

"You like Alec, don't you?" Isabelle asks and I look at her. I did like Alec but he was with Magnus so, I never told anyone about it. Now, Isabelle is asking and she's my best freind besides Simon of course, I mean Simon's my brother so... he's like my best friend but I still didn't tell him. I wanna tell her but she might tell Alec. I've known Izzy for a while and she can't keep a secret. "Clary! It's okay. I won't judge you if you like Alec." Izzy explains and I open my mouth to speak but I'm cut of by a voice.

"You like Alec?" Someone says. I whip around to find Jace standing right behind me. "I knew it. He's the reason why you broke up with me!" Jace snaps.

"No. I never said who it was, Jace! It wasn't Alec. Jace, I never liked Alec. Why do guys think I like Alec!?" I snap.

"Your blushing." Izzy smirks. "But hey. It doesn't matter if you like Alec." Izzy adds and I look at Jace who by the way seems shocked about this talk we're having. I'm shocked as well. I never pictured this conversion happening.

"I don't like him. And I never will. Can we just drop it?" I ask and they nod. "Thank you. I'm gonna go find the bathroom." I say and walk away from Jace and Izzy. As I'm walking I bump into someone but before I hit the ground the person catches me with arm. I look up and see Alec smiling down at me.

"You should really watch where your going." Alec smiles and pulls me up I'm standing on my feet. We look at each other and just stand there for a few moments his hand resting my waist. We continue to look at each other till we heard someone clear their throat. We each take a step back from each other and look to see who it is.

"Looking for a bathroom, huh?" Izzy smirks and I feel my cheeks flush. "Anyway, it's time to go. Clary your riding with Alec." Izzy smirks and we leave. We brought two separate cars for reasons that I will never know because Izzy will not tell me. Although now I have a pretty good idea as to why. We head out to the cars and I get one with Alec.

I reach to open the car door but Alec beats me to it "Thank you, Alec." I smile as he opens the car door for me. I get in and sit down then Alec runs to other side of the car and gets in.

Do I still like him? I don't know.

"Clary!" I hear Alec shout and I'm snapped out of thought and look at him.

"Yeah?" I ask completely unaware of what's happening. He chuckles slightly before moving the car "What?" I blush looking away.

"Well, I was asking you if you want to grab some dinner for everyone?" Alec asks. He glances at me waiting for a answer but I simply nod a yes. "Okay." Alec breathes out then my phone rings. I look down to see who it is.

Sebastian.

"Alec, it's Sebastian. He's calling." I tell him as my voice trembles. Sebastian is my other brother but he's evil. He killed Max, Alec's little brother and Hodge. He's also tried to kill me. Alec grabs the phone from my hand and pulls over into a parking space outside of a random store.

Alec answers the phone and Sebastian speaks up "Nice to see you again, little sister." He says. I reach for Alec's phone and text Izzy what's happening and what store. "Look outside, Clary." He whispers through the phone and I look out the window. There he is. Just standing there.

"Alec! He's... outside." My voice trembles with fear.


End file.
